1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to computing environments and more particularly to application initiated negotiations for resources meeting a performance parameter in a virtualized computing environment within a virtualized host system and among multiple virtualized remote host systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a virtualized host system, a hypervisor may manage the allocation of resources into one or more logical partitions, or virtual machine, each representing a separate logical grouping of resources assigned to an instance of an operating system, upon which an application or workload runs. When an application running in a particular logical partition sends a memory allocation request to an operating system in a logical partition, if the logical partition cannot satisfy the resource request with free memory, the operating system rejects the resource request or satisfies the resource request using a performance tradeoff of paging items to disk, which slows down memory accesses.